Kanto's Revolution-Hero's Quest
by PoolThaKid
Summary: The main character, Pool, is thrusted into a conflict bigger than life itself as the pokemon mob group plan to start the second great war between nations.
1. The Future Is In Your Hands

A/N: I know this is a VERY short intro. I wrote this a long time ago. As the story progresses, my writing skills do(as I have written these all at different times). I will try to keep the boring stuff to a minimum, just try to push through the first 6 chapters(which are very short)

Pool ruffled his brown hair, while pulling the covers over his head to try to block out the sound of his alarm clock. The clock read '8:00'.

"No! It's not eight already!" Pool told himself repeatedly. "I have to go sooner or later..." He slowly rolled out of bed, stood up, and killed the alarm on his clock. Getting ready for today seemed shorter than usual, because this wasn't just any day. This was the day Pool was going to become a pokemon trainer. Pool filled his backpack with some power bars, some rope, and some Sodas.

"Good bye Mom! I'm off on my journey!" Pool yelled as he opened and walked out of the front door.

"Good bye Sweetie I love you! Call me if you need anything! I'll make sure to go and pick you up!" Pool's mother yelled from her bedroom upstairs.

Pool glanced at his watch. "8:05... Not bad." he then walked down the rocky dirt road toward Proffesor Oaks laboratory to get his first pokemon. Around 5 minutes after departing from his home, Pool arrived at Prof. Oaks laboratory.

"Well hello there," a friendly man said. He was around 47 years old by the looks of his face. Oak sported tan near buzz cut hair, a tan mustache, and a traditional looking light brown lab coat. "I'm assuming you're looking for a pokemon to start your journey with?"  
"Y-yes," A very shy Pool answered.

"Well lets get you hooked up then. You're actually one of the first ones here. You can choose between Charmander, the fire pokemon, Squirtle, the water pokemon, and Bulbasaur, the grass pokemon," Oak explained.

"Hmm, I think I'll go with bulbasaur. It seems awesome!" Pool said.

"Very good choice, now you are on your first step to becoming a pokemon master!" Oak then handed Pool the pokeball containing Bulbasaur. "Now get out of here and start your journey!" Oak beamed.

"Yes sir! Thank you for Bulbasaur!" Pool then headed towards out of the laboratory and started to walk north. Which was in the direction of Pewter City, where the first gym leader resides. After about 10 more minutes of walking by himself, Pool noticed that is got louder. "Wait, I'll walk with Bulbasaur," he stated to himself. Pool then threw the pokeball down at the ground. The pokeball opened and out came a creature on all fours. Bulbasaur had a bulb on its back, and a short stubby tail. The two began walking together. There was a ton of commotion at Oak's lab, now that it was 8:30 and more kids wanting to become trainers went to Oak's lab for their first pokemon.


	2. Smoke some Weedle!

Pool took around an hour more of walking, not even spotting one pokemon. "Where is everyone?" he asked Bulbasaur. "Oh yeah, pokemon don't speak... haha". He continued walking north, until Pool heard a bush rustle nearby. "Anyone there?" There was no response. Pool walked a bit closer, only to be attacked by a pidgey! "AHHH!" Pool yelled as he backed up from the bush. "Bulbasaur go kill it!" Bulbasaur rammed into the pidgey with a fair amount of speed built up. The brown bird followed up by flying and pecking Bulbasaur from above. "Growl at it!" While the Pidgey was pecking Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur growled and acted tough. The Pidgey took the bluff and flew off. "I sure am glad that that's over..." Pool then fixed his headband, which got messed up when the Pidgey was attacking him. "Oh crap..." He noticed that he was starving. The only reason why he didn't realize earlier was that he was suprised from the Pidgey attack.

"Hey you, kid with the headband!" said a tall, well dressed boy. Pool turned around to see who it was.  
"Yes?" he responded. This was his first time meeting a stranger, because Pallet town was very small. He knew mostly everyone there.  
"How did you do against that Pidgey?" The stranger asked.

"I did good, well atleast I think I did," Pool answered. "Bulbasaur here scared it away by growling."

"You didn't catch it? Is Bulbasaur your only pokemon? By the way, my name is Brad," Brad explained.

"I know this is a stupid question, but how do you catch pokemon?" Pool stupidly asked.

"All you have to do is throw a pokeball at them, which I'm guessing you have none of."

"Thanks for the advice! And no, I have none," Pool said.

"Heres some to get you started," Brad helpfully said while handing a brown knapsack to Pool. Pool opened the knapsack to see it was filled with 15 pokeballs. "Awesome!" Pool exclaimed. He then spotted a Weedle not too far away. "Wattya say Bulbasaur? Ready to get a teammate?" Bulbasaur jumped a little and charged at Weedle. The brown worm was tackled by Bulbasaur. Then some string shot out of its needle at Bulbasaur. It was soon stuck in the sticky material. "Get out!" Bulbasaur struggled in the string for a few seconds then triumphantly broke out. Bulbasaur then charged at Weedle again. The brown worm tried to squirm away but Bulbasaur was too fast and the Weedle was hit by another tackle. "Lets see if this will do the trick!" Pool said while tossing a pokeball at Weedle. The pokeball shook for about ten seconds then clicked and a 'Bing!' was heard. "Yes! I did it! You got a buddy Bulbasaur!"

"Congrats dude, I'll see you around. Oh and Pewter City is just about 10 feet away," Brad said.

"Good bye and thank you for helping!" Pool then walked off of the route and into Pewter city. There were tons of rocks all around, and a giant building most northern of the city. "Now I just need to find a pokemon center..."


	3. Well That Was Onix-pected!

Pool searched 10 minutes around the city until he found the pokemon center. By then he was gasping for a drink. Pool walked into the center, then up to the corner. "Please, can you help heal my pokemon?" Pool asked the Nurse.

"Sure thing! And you seem like you could use some water, I'll go get some while your pokemon are being healed," the nurse then walked into the kitchen to retrieve some water for Pool. He was humming the tune to his favorite song, Magic by B.o.B ft. Rivers Cuomo. When the nurse retured she had a water bottle in her hand and handed it to Pool. "You can call me Joy."

"Well thank you, Nurse Joy," It was Pool's first instinct to be nice and polite, considering he did not know who this person was. A quiet but audible beep was heard.

"Your Weedle and Bulbasaur are done healing," Nurse Joy handed the two pokeballs to Pool, and he grabbed them. 'Now where do i head to from here..." Pool wondered aloud.

"If you haven't looked around, you might want to check out the Musuem. But there is a fee to enter" The Nurse explained.

"I don't have much money. Can't get comfy yet," Pool said. He then headed out to look around town. Outside, it was dark. Pool always had a thing for seeing in the dark. He found a building much bigger than the others. "Must be the museum" he thought. Then he came across another large building. It said "GYM" On the front. Pool walked into a darkened gym. "HELLO?" He yelled into darkness. Pool felt a cold hand on his sholder and jumped a few inches in the air.

"I am Kaiser. And I just finished my Gym battle!" He was so proud, because he just defeated Brock, the gym leader.

"Oh hello, and cool. Did you win?" Pool asked

"Sure did!" Kaiser replied. All the overhead lights turned on, and on the other side of the gym cam a man. He was very tan, had spiky black hair, and two pokeballs on a belt on his side. "You wantin' a battle?" The man said.

"Yes sir! I would love to battle you!" Pool then walked up to a rectangle drawn with chalk, opposite to where the man was standing.

"My name is Brock! And I am the Gym Leader of Pewter city! Now lets have a fun battle!" Brock then threw out a pokeball and a floating rock with arms and eyes came out. "Lets go Geodude!"

"A Geodude? That thing looks awesome. Go Weedle!" Pool threw a pokeball and out came the brown worm pokemon. "Use string shot!" Pool commanded, as Weedle shot some silky sticky string at Geodude.

"Break out and use rock throw!" Brock wasn't even finished before Geodude broke out and was chucking rocks at Weedle.

"Try to dodge!" Weedle tried squirming around but was hit by 3 jagged rocks which did a lot of damage. "Bug bite!" Weedle got over to Geodude quick enough and bit it with its miniscule fangs.

"Shake it off and finish it with another rock throw!" Geodude quickly shook the attack off and resumed huring rocks at Weedle.

"No! You can win!" But it was too late, Weedle was totally down for the count. "Return Weedle you did good" Weedle returned to its own pokeball. "Now lets do this bulbasaur!" The strange bulb creature came out of its pokeball and rushed onto the battlefield. "Now tacklle it head on!" But instead of tackling, these green vine like things sprouted from bulbasaurs back, picked Geodude up, and hurled it across the battefield, knocking it out. "Holy crap, one helluva tackle." Pool remarked

"What? Nice fight Geodude... But now trainer you must face my strongest pokemon EVER!" Brock yelled. "Go Onix!" A giant 11 ft tall snake make out of boulders appeared right infront of Bulbasaur.

"This might be a problem..." Pool said


	4. Let's Go Fishing!

Pool was awestruck. He couldn't believe that the Onix was real. He rubbed his eyes a few times. "Tackle it head on!" Pool tried to sound brave but his voice reaked with terror. Bulbasaur did in fact charge at Brock's Onix. It did hit too, but Onix barely felt a thing.

"Bind," Brock commanded. Onix didn't move much. Onix's tail lifted Bulbasaur in the air and started squeezing the life out of poor Bulbasaur.

"Hang on! You can do it!" Pool shouted out to his pokemon. Bulbasaur hung on, it wasn't done yet. Pool jumped for joy as he called out "Razor Leaf!" Leaves appeared around the Grass type's bulb and were shot at Onix, who took the hit like it was absolutely nothing. _Hm..._ Pool thought. He was getting frustrated.

Onix's grip tightened even more. Bulbasaur tried to hang on. There was about fifteen seconds of a complete standstill until Onix put Bulbasaur's unconscious body back on the ground.

"No!" Pool was devastated. He had lost. Bulbasaur returned to it's pokeball. Pool then walked outside of the gym, more depressed than a clown at a business meeting.

"Tough loss," Kaiser commented as he walked out right behind Pool. "Don't worry though, you will be able to beat him, you just need some more practice! Well I have to go. I'm meeting my friend Nico in the next city." Kaiser then walked east.

"Okay," Pool responded as he still walked around lost in the big city. Pool heard some sound that almost sounded like footsteps, right behind him. He turned around, but no one was there. There it was again, but this time it was more apparent. Pool turned around once more. And there was a 16 year old kid, a little taller than Pool. "Why have you been stalking me?" Pool blatantly asked.

"I haven't been stalking you. I would say... following." He responded.

"Great..." Pool rolled his eyes a bit. Now he was a loser, AND he was getting stalked.

"I watched some of your gym battle. And I would like to know if you wanted to train with me. So wattya say? Want to? By the way, my name is Daniel."

"I guess... so what do we do first?"

"Well first we need to train! Lets go to the nearby lake, I'll have to go by my house to get my fishing stuff though." Pool agreed, and off they were. After 10 minutes of walking they arrived at daniels house. Well, house is a loose term. More like mansion. Daniel came from a great line of pokemon trainers and breeders. Daniel rang the doorbell and a servant came to the door. "Oh yes, master Daniel. Came here for your fishing things?" the servant asked. "Yes Steve. Could you fetch them for me?" The servant rushed away into the garage. "Oh and Pool I know what you are thinking. Yes, I am rich. I come from a great line of pokemon trainers and breeders. Here is One hundred dollars, use it well. Daniel handed Pool a wad of cash. "Really? I don't need this." Pool said. "I insist" Daniel replied. Then Servant Steve came back with a bucket and other fishing equipment. He handed the fishing supplies to Daniel and before you could say pokedex, Daniel and Pool were off to the lake. Once they arrived, Daniel found some stools laying around to sit on and then they were fishing. Pool almost instantly got a tug on his line. He tugged hard and out came a blue menacing looking pokemon...


	5. What A Tenta-cool Pokemon!

"Come on..." The line went above the water revealing the pokemon. It had a dome-ish head, with two ruby colored gemstones on each side of its head. But it didn't have legs, it had two tentacles! "What the crap is that?" Pool asked Daniel.

"That is a Tentacool. It is a water poison pokemon. Its evolution is called the gangster of the sea" he answered.

"Go Weedle!" The brown worm emerged from its pokeball still pretty beat up from the gym battle. "Oh crap I forgot to heal them Bulbasaur you go instead!" Weedle got retracted and Bulbasaur came out. "Tackle it!" Bulbasaur was still beat up from the fight and didn't feel like doing any work, so the green vines came out again and just whipped the crap out of Tentacool.

"Try to catch it" Daniel said encouragingly.

"Oh believe me i will" Pool responded. He threw a pokeball as hard as he could at the Tentacool. The pokeball shook a few times, then the pokemon came out!

"Try again!" Daniel was way too caught up in the moment.

"I AM TRYING AS HARD AS I CAN!" Pool angrily yelled back while getting pelted by water from Tentacool's water gun. "G-Go P-Pokeball!" Some water had gotten in his mouth. That sucks, considering you don't know where that water was from in the first place. The pokeball smacked Tentacool on the head, shook 3 times, and the inner circle turned red. He done it! Pool caught the Tentacool!

"Great job! That was an intense battle!" Daniel was obviously lying.

"Really? I do feel pretty proud now that I caught this guy though!" Pool wasn't lying, he really was shocked that he caught it.

"Lets go hit a pokemon center" Daniel said helpfully. Pool was still in shock so he didn't even pay attention to Daniel.

"I meant now" Daniel dragged pool to the pokemon center. "I'd like to have these three pokemon healed" Daniel said as he stole Pool's pokeballs and gave them to Nurse Joy. "You might need to check him out too." Daniel showed Joy Pool who was still standing there not doing anything.

"OK WHERE AM I?" Pool yelled.

"We're at the pokemon center, you were like blinded or something" Daniel said.

"Oh yeah i was in shock from getting Tentacool!" Pool almost lost consciousness... "Now it's time to kick some Brock ass!" Pool grabbed his pokemon and rushed over to Brock's gym. "I'm HERE FOR A REMATCH! LETS GO!"

Brock came out of another shadow and responded "I didn't think you'd be back so soon, what makes you think that now you've got what it takes to beat me?"

Pool looked Brock dead in the eyes and said "I don't think I have what it takes to beat you... No, not at all. I KNOW I have what it takes to beat you! Now get your pokemon out now, I'm not wasting anymore time talking."


	6. The Point of Poison

"Go Bulbasaur!" When Bulbasaur come out of its pokeball it was taking a little nap. "Bulbasaur!" Pool barked. It then woke up and was ready to battle, even letting out a little cute battle cry.

"Go, Geodude!" Brock tossed his pokeball and the same rock with arms and eyes came out. "Tackle it head on!" Geodude rammed into Bulbasaur with its full strength.

"Tackle it too!" Bulbasaur gained its composure, then ran a bit slower than usual but still tackled Geodude. "Go for another one!" Bulbasaur didn't tackle it. What Bulbasaur did was much more effective. Once again, the vines were here to throw Geodude against the wall.

"Nice, a vine whip!" Daniel commented.

"Oh so that's what it's called... Sweet" Pool said. "Keep it up!" Bulbasaur kept up the onslaught of Vine Whip attacks. Left and right, Geodude was getting smacked around. It soon fainted. Surprisingly, Bulbasaur kept up the Vine Whips and had to eventually be restrained by Pool. "It's knocked out!" Pool said to his companion. "You don't have to do anymore!"

"So you've beaten Geodude with ease this time... Return buddy, you did good." Geodude returned to it's pokeball where it took a nice long rest after being beaten mercilessly by Bulbasaur. "Time for you, Onix." Brock threw his pokeball with hope that he would defeat Bulbasaur easier. Onix came out of its pokeball and let off an ear piercing screech that echoed throughout the entire gym.

The Pewter City Gym's receptionist finally got finished organizing a collection of papers. "Woo. Finally!" She was relieved. Onix's screech spooked her so much that she dropped everything on the floor. As the papers scattered she muttered some curses. "... Stupid Onix..."

"Woah... Did it get bigger?" Pool cowered. "No matter. Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur grew its vines out again and tried to pick up onix but had no such luck. Then Bulbasaur just kept hitting Onix with its vines in hope of a knock out. Once again, Bulbasaur had no such luck.

"Bind!" Brock commanded. Onix picked up Bulbasaur with its tail and squeezed it as hard as he could.

"Oh no!" Pool tried to have Bulbasaur return, and he did. The thing was, Bulbasaur had fainted already!

"Aww man! Well good job Bulbasaur. Now Weedle go! Weedle came out of its pokeball squirming around at the sight of Onix. "Get it with poison sting!" Weedle shot 4 needles tipped with poison in succession at Onix, after a small hesitation. Onix tanked all these blows with relative ease.

"Haha! It's useless against Onix! Now rock throw! Onix thrashed around with its tail and a few rocks flew at Weedle. A fair amount of the rocks missed, due to poor accuracy with Onix only using its tail. Pool dodged some stray rocks and murmured something. It still did some damage to Weedle though.

"Sting it again!" Weedle didn't hesitate this time, and 2 more poison needles were shot at Onix. They were easily deflected once again.  
"Rock throw!" Onix thrashed once again and some rocks flew at Weedle, knocking it out. "I guess you're out of pokemon, bye! Haha!" Brock taunted.

"Oh I'm just getting started," Pool said with a grin. "Go Tentacool!" The Tentacool Pool caught earlier was eager to battle, even if it was against Onix.

"Water blast!" Tentacool shot a weak shot of water at Onix, which damaged it more than you would think.

"It's called Water _Gun_ actually," Daniel corrected.

"I don't care! Water gun again!" Tentacool shot another current of water at Onix. Onix was on the brink of getting knocked out.

"Bind it!" Onix came up to Tentacool, and got a good grip, lifted it in the air and... Fainted! Onix fainted! "What?" Brock was in shock.

"What?" As was Pool.

"Must've been the poison from poison sting..." Daniel remarked.

"I won! I DID IT! I REALLY WON! RETURN!" Tentacool looked happier than ever because it won its first battle. Pool returned Tentacool with glee.

"Here you go kid, you got a pretty good team." Brock returned his pokemon, made the walk across the battlefield, and handed Pool his badge. "You really surprised me" The leader held out his hand for a handshake. Pool met him halfway and smiled as the two shook hands.

"Thank you, Brock. You taught me to never quiver in the face of an opponent, no matter _how_ big they are" Pool laughed. He and Daniel both departed from the Gym as the receptionist got done organizing her papers for a second time.

"Wait a sec- ah- ah- ACHOO!" Daniel sneezed loudly. The receptionist didn't falter this time. Pool went up to her desk and thanked her for the battle. As he turned, he accidentally knocked the giant stack of papers down on the ground... Again! The receptionist told him to get out and reluctantly went back to organizing the papers for the third time.


	7. Your Worst Fear-ow

"Well, off we go..." Daniel commented as he and Pool started walking onto Route 3, which lead to Cerulean City. Pool started babbling something about Eminem when he ran into a post in the ground.

"Route 3: Beware of Caterpie!" Pool read aloud. "I thought Caterpie sucked."

"They do," Daniel responded. "It's just that they attack in groups which can get very huge if need be" He seemed to be very knowledgeable in the field of pokemon. Not surprising though. He probably got a better education because of his upper class family.

"Oh, well whatever. With me and you on a team they have no chance!" Pool then struted around while continuing his rant about Eminem. A dark shadow came over the forest the same time as a shriek was heard. The shadow engulfed a few trees, as well as Daniel and Pool. "What in the hell-" Pool's thought wasn't able to be finished. A Fearow landed in front of the two friends. "I got this!" Pool yelled out, while grabbing a pokeball from his backpack.

"No, this thing is too dangerous. I'll get Dratini to help us out here," Daniel responded. He was keeping his composure very well, while Pool was almost crapping his pants. Each trainer threw out their pokeballs. Out of Pool's pokeball came Weedle. He was more confident now that he got his first gym badge. Daniel stayed true to his words and sent out his Dratini.

"Poison Sting!" Pool commanded. Weedle shot a needle with a poison dipped tip at Fearow. The oversized bird flapped one of its wings and the needle just dropped to the ground. "Must've been Gust..." Pool said. The Fearow responded with a Drill Peck aimed at Weedle. Pool froze for just a split second.

"Body Slam!" Daniel said. Dratini rushed into Fearow's side, and knocked it down with a huge amount of force. Well, not huge. But a good amount of force in proportion to how small a Dratini is. The Fearow was on the ground now, and couldn't get up. "Paralyzed! Yeah!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, that's an effect of Body Slam..." Pool responded.

"What are you waiting for, finish it!" Daniel encouraged.

"I'm on it! Weedle, tackle!" The small worm pokemon speeded towards the disabled bird. Weedle rammed into Fearow with the spike on Weedle's head. It kept stepping back and charging forward until it became exhausted. The Fearow fainted after six more blows.

"Nice job there," Daniel encouraged. He returned Dratini, having faith that it could withstand even more.

"Thanks for saving my butt back there," Pool gently replied. Just then, something caught Pool's attention. Weedle was glowing and emitting a very awkward smell. "Oh what the crap is this..."

"It's evolving! This is great!" Daniel explained. "The fight with Fearow must've gotten it ready for evolution!" Weedle began a metamorphosis like stage, where it was slowly turning into something else. After a minute, it was possible to see what this new form was. A Cocoon. "Kakuna" Daniel said.

"Kakuna, return" Pool said. He liked the way it rolled off of his tongue. Pool held out the pokeball, and a skinny red beam shot out from it. It enveloped Kakuna and it returned to its pokeball. "I'm one step closer to becoming a legend!" Pool thought aloud.


	8. Nice Try, Egghead

Pool took a short breath. His Weedle had evolved into a Kakuna. He had a feeling of pride. "Well, let's continue on our pathway to Cerulean" He said to Daniel.

"Uh, yeah" Daniel was already about 10 feet ahead. Pool had been gloating for a little bit and was left in Daniel's dust. "Let's try to get there as soon as possible" Daniel added.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Pool responded. He had caught up by now. Pool and Daniel shared stories and personal experiences for the next 20 minutes. Pool really enjoyed Daniel's company. He's really the first thing that Pool has ever had for a 'friend'. A quick rustle was heard in some nearby shrubs."I totally got this dude" Pool said. He walked over to the bush, expecting there to be a pokemon. Instead of a pokemon behind the bushes there was a small kid, not any taller than 4 foot 7. The kid jumped back, startled.

"H-hey! G-go away!" The kid yelled. He threw out a pokeball and it hit Pool in the head. A small circular bruise was left in the middle portion of Pool's forehead.

"Ow! What the hell!" Pool scolded while rubbing his forehead. Out of the kids pokeball came a group of eggs. All of the eggs had eyes and mouths and were speaking gibberish. Pool responded by throwing his own pokeball, summoning Kakuna. "Oh wait... Kakuna only knows harden" Pool said aloud. "Stay to the side and get some rays" Pool told Kakuna. It hopped over to a spot where the sun was shining down and starting absorbing rays. Pool threw out another pokeball, and this time Bulbasaur came out. "I knew that Water would be weak against Exeggcute's Grass type" He noted.

"Very nice!" Daniel commented. He was slowly teaching Pool to be a great trainer.

"Exeggcute, use Bullet Seed!" The kid commanded. Each Exeggcute egg shot two seeds at Bulbasaur.

"Dodge them!" Pool said to Bulbasaur. It wasn't able to avoid in time though, and was struck with the seeds. The good part is that the attack didn't do much damage. It wasn't very effective. "Well, strike back with tackle!" Pool shouted. Bulbasaur charged at Exeggcute and made contact with one of the eggs. "Four more left!" Pool exclaimed.

"Ancient Power" The kid yelled. He was pretty steamed that one of his eggs got KO'd. Rocks formed out of the ground and flew at Bulbasaur.

"Counter with Vine Whip" Pool responded. Bulbasaurs vines came out of it's back and slapped away the small rocks, much like how a baseball player hits a baseball. "Now get two more with Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur directed its vines at two eggs. Each vine grabbed a separate egg and threw them both at the same nearby tree. The eggs didn't crack, because they were actual pokemon. "Nice!" Pool told his pokemon. Over about 15 meters to the left, Kakuna was getting a lot of sunlight.

"No no no no!" The kid ranted. "Kill it with Psychic!"

"Woah, that's an advanced move for an Exeggcute" Daniel commented. The remaining eggs focused on Bulbasaur, readying their attack. After 15 seconds though the eggs fell over and fainted due to exhaustion.

"WHAT?" The kid screamed. He returned his pokemon and ran away, humiliated.

"I'm guessing that his Exeggcute had no idea what Psychic even was" Daniel joked.

"I know right? Total spaz" Pool added on. Just about 100 feet away, there was a sign post stuck in the ground. Pool also spotted a house not too far away from the sign. Pool returned each of his pokemon and looked instantly at Daniel.

"Race you there?" Pool and Daniel both asked this at the same time. "3.. 2.. 1.. GO!" Pool yelled. The two took off, sprinting as fast as they could. "You have no chance!" Pool taunted. He was a bit in front of Daniel right now. In the next three seconds, Daniel had an amazing burst of speed and beat Pool to the sign in the ground, which was the unspoken finish line. The sign read _Welcome All, To Cerulean City!_.

There was a person, who looked about 14, leaning against the sign. He was wearing a flamboyant hat. It was yellow with black stripes down the sides. "We meet again..."


	9. Enter: Kyozu!

A/N: After this extremely short intro chapter, the story really picks up. I want to thank anyone who's made it this far.

It was a fine spring day for Seth as he was walking to his grandmothers house. The road was a normal brown, worn down color with bike tracks all over it. Seth's belt held his 4 pokemon. Koffing, Charmeleon, Pidgeotto, and Slowking. He'd managed to get a pretty diverse team of pokemon. Seth's attire included his black headband(sporting an orange K in the center), khaki shorts, and a black T shirt. After what seemed like ages of walking(although it was only about 12 minutes), Seth arrived at his grandmothers house. He let himself in through the front door with his special key. This key wasn't a normal key though, it was more of a... pass card. The main floor was empty, as was the usual around here. Seth opened the secret hatch to the stairwell leading into the basement. Once he reached the bottom, he was greeted by a scientist in a charred lab coat.

"What's wrong with your jacket?" Seth asked the man.

"Oh nothing, just some Charizard tests" He replied. The man led Seth over to his grandma, who was sitting behind a desk. On the desk was a few papers(which looked like loan contracts), a calculator, and six pokeballs. All of the pokeballs were organized in order of their power, and the favoritism provided by Seth's grandma.

"Welcome home, Seth" His grandmother said.

"Anything new?" Seth nonchalantly asked.

"Well, there have been some reports of a promising new trainer... He doesn't have the correct lineage, though" She continued. "His name is... Pool..." Seth winced.

"Pool? That's an awkward name for a kid... I almost feel sorry for him" Seth retorted. "Want me to take him out?"

"No, I've already stuck somebody on him" She informed Seth. "He goes by the name of Larry... Larry Kyozu"

"Ah! So that's the one person we haven't been able to locate" Seth says. "I can't wait to meet him" Seth began to walk towards the staircase leading outside.

"And one more thing" His grandmother stopped him and Seth turned back around. "You're my new right hand man" Seth beamed at the new promotion, even though he knew it was all but certain to happen in a matter of time.


	10. Who Could It Bee Now?

"Kaiser!" Pool yelled. He ran to Kaiser and gave him a hi-5. "What's been happening dude?"

"Nico went along without me... Again. So, not much, you?" Kaiser responded.

"Well, this is Daniel" Pool said while pointing at Daniel.

"Nice to meet ya" Kaiser said while giving Daniel a handshake.

"Ditto" Daniel said back. "Wanna travel with us for a while?"

"Yeah! That'd be great" Kaiser replied. He brought his Growlithe out of its pokeball.

"I see where this is going" Pool flashed a quick smile, then he brought out Tentacool.

"You're such a cheater, using type advantage" Kaiser joked. "Growlithe, bite!" Kaiser's Growlithe charged at Tentacool and got a good grip with its teeth on Tentacool.

"Blast it away with water gun!" Tentacool shot a stream of water at Growlithe, but Growlithe was too fast and sidestepped before it got hit with the attack. "Go again!" Tentacool once again shot another stream of water at Growlithe.

"Jump over it and bite again!" Growlithe followed orders exactly. Wasting no time, it jumped over the blast of water and sank its teeth into Tentacool.

"Damn, that little guy is fast" Pool commented. "Ram it with tackle!" A tired Tentacool caught the Growlithe off guard and struck it with tackle.

"No problem, use your own tackle!" Growlithe bashed itself into Tentacool and knocked the water pokemon out. "ONE FOR ONE BABY!" Kaiser gloated.

"Hey, I still have two more pokemon! Go, Kakuna! Oh wait... Uhm harden" Kakuna's shell glowed and become rougher.

"Ha! Use Bite!" Growlithe tried to bite Kakuna but hurt it's teeth in the process. "Wait, duh" Kaiser commented on his stupid move.

"Flamethrower" Growlithe shot a condensed ray of fire at Kakuna. Just then, Kakuna began glowing. The shell that was known as Kakuna was breaking. Out came... A bee? Yes, a bee! With a giant stinger and stingers on its arms.

"I knew it! Beedrill!" Pool shouted. "Use Pin Missle!" Beedrill shot it's newfound stingers at the Growlithe. The dog was stricken with awe and was hit by the attack. "Finish with Poison Jab!" Beedrill rushed towards Growlithe and smacked it right across the face. Needless to say, Growlithe fainted from the direct attack.

"Go get em, Rhyhorn!" Kaiser returned Growlithe, then he threw his pokeball and a giant quadruped rhino rock creature with a horn on its head came out.

"D-DANG" Pool said in amazement.

"Yup. I picked him up on my way here" Kaiser showed off. "Rock Blast!" Rhyhorn scraped up some rocks and chucked them at Beedrill.

"Dodge em!" Beedrill flew to the side and got away from the rocks. "I know! Sunny Day!" Pool had an idea. The suns rays intensified and became much brighter and hotter. "Solar Beam!" Instantly an extremely fast powerful ray of light came from Beedrill and struck Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn fainted slowly.

_Pool is learning very quickly. This is good._ Daniel thought to himself.

"Nice man, that Beedrill sure is powerful!" Kaiser commented. He returned Rhyhorn as Pool returned Beedrill.

"I'm glad Kakuna evolved... This is great" Pool said.

"Pool, I'm here for you" A bold voice could be heard nearby. A man about six feet tall stood there in between Pool and the gym. "You're not going any farther."


	11. Tragedy Strikes

"The name's Larry. Larry Kyozu." The man introduced himself.

"...Kyozu? Why does that name sound so farmiliar? ..." Daniel said aloud.

"Aren't you related to that person that got arrested for pokemon cruelty?" Kaiser asked him.

"Well, yes... Don was an idiot. But now, we're back. And I'm looking for something that you have." Larry pointed at Pool. Pool had a confused look on his face.

"What the heck are you talking about?" He retorted.

"Battle me and find out. Go, Squirtle." Larry threw his pokeball at the ground. When it made contact the ball opened and what looked like a mixture between a squirrel and a turtle appeared. Around the pokemon was a faint dark cloud. It almost had the consistency of a shadow over the Squirtle. It's eyes looked strangely dark and had a certain look to them. The look that means that it has lost all hope.

"Wait, so Squirtle? A water type. Bulbasaur has got this." Pool threw out his pokeball and his trusty Bulbasaur emerged, eager to battle, and to win. Without even a command, Bulbasaur started things off with a tackle. It charged at Squirtle, but Squirtle just lazily sidestepped. "Vine Whip!" vines came out of the bulb on Bulbasaur's back, and flew through the air at Squirtle. The turtle pokemon just held both it's hand up and caught the vines. "Dang, this Squirtle is something else..." Pool said aloud.

"Something's not right here..." Daniel stated to Pool and Kaiser.

"Squirtle, Dark Ray." Larry commanded.

"What?" Asked Kaiser.

"I've never heard of that move before..." Daniel continued. The Squirtle opened it's mouth and a dark condensed ray rivaling the color of Squirtle's own aura flew through the air at Bulbasaur. Squirtle held Bulbasaur in place with it's vines, to ensure that it could not escape the beam. Bulbasaur tried evading, but to no avail. It was hit dead on with the Dark Ray attack. The vines coming from it's back instantly retracted. The bulb on it's back turned a dark, faded green. Bulbasaur blinked. When it opened it's eyes back up, they had turned the same dark color as the Squirtle's. An extremely powerful dark aura surrounded Bulbasaur, and made Pool, Kaiser, and Daniel all take a few steps back.

"Uhh, Bulbasaur...?" Pool said softly. Bulbasaur faced Pool and began to growl, almost breaking out into a full on tackle on it's own trainer. "W-what did you do to my Bulbasaur?!" Pool shouted at the man known as Larry.

"Well, it's simple. Dark Ray is a manmade pokemon move that I was able to teach to my Squirtle. I knew you'd send out Bulbasaur because of the type advantage. You see... Your Bulbasaur is one of a kind. You'll learn of that later. Dark Ray converts the inner aura of a pokemon." Larry explained to the three trainers. He threw two pokeballs out in front of Pool. One was Squirtle's pokeball, while the other was a great ball. It caught Bulbasaur! Larry took out a walkie talkie from his pocket and uttered one single word. "Now." He quickly put the device back into his pocket. A giant dragon like pokemon with wings flew by at intensely high speeds. The trees were warped from the raw speed. Kaiser, Daniel, and Pool were almost blown off their feet from the velocity. They all had to cover their eyes from the debris. When they reopened their eyes, they saw that Larry was gone, with Squirtle and Bulbasaur.

"No! OH HELL TO THE NO!" Pool took Beedrill out of it's pokeball. The dragon pokemon and Larry could still be seen, they weren't that high up in the air and were still in the town. "Follow them, we have to get Bulbasaur back!" Pool cried out. Beedrill rushed into the air, to keep a close eye on Larry. Luckily, Larry and his pokemon had no clue that Beedrill was following them. Beedrill saw the two land right behind a big blue building, and walk in through the back door.

Beedrill flew back down to Pool and nodded his head, signaling that it knew where Larry was. Beedrill began leading the way to the building from earlier, with Pool not far behind. He was sprinting at full speed. Kaiser and Daniel were not far behind at all. Beedrill stopped abruptly, and Pool stopped and gazed upwards, tears forming in his eyes. The building had a sign on it.

CERULEAN CITY GYM


	12. Cascade Badge, Ahoy! (Part 1)

Pool rushed into the gym, without saying a word, or even returning his Beedrill. One he got into the gym, he rushed past the receptionists desk. The receptionist lady saw him rush past and called security. Pool made it into the main battle room, where he was met by two big buff guys in all black T shirts. The T shirts only had the generic word 'SECURITY' on it, in all caps. The two strong men blocked Pool's path, as he scrambled to get to the door at the end of the gym. Pool took a second to look around. There was no roof in this room, so weather was a factor for this gym battle. The main battle area consisted of a pool, filled with water, with circular platforms floating on it. The walls of the pool were clear, so that the trainers and people watching could watch the underwater battle. The trainers could stand two different rectangular platforms while commanding their pokemon.

A semi attractive girl suddenly squirmed in between the two large men. She was wearing a white swimsuit with blue stripes on it. Her light brown hair shined beautifully in the natural light from the sun. "Hey, what's up?" She said. The two security guards started mumbling to eachother and stepped aside while grunting. "Are you here for a battle?" She asked Pool.

"No! I'm here because some goon stole my Bulbasaur and entered your gym through the back door!" He pointed to the back door. This is precious time he could be using to catch Larry.

"You mean the V.I.P. lounge?" She questioned.

"I don't know, all I know is that it's back there!" He pointed to that back room again. Pool started to jog over to the door.

The girl put her arm up, blocking Pool's path. "Only people who beat me get to enter the V.I.P. room. You two," She pointed at the security guards, "block the door." The two manly men guarded the entrance to the V.I.P. room. "Sorry hun. By the way, the name's Misty."

A middle aged man dressed in black and white stipes stepped into the room. "The rules are as follows. Two on Two, only the challenger may switch out. Let the battle begin!"

"Ugh, fine, lets get this over with as soon as possible!" Pool said enthusiastically. The two trainers rushed to their respective sides and threw out their pokemon. Pool tossed out his Tentacool, while Misty decided to use Goldeen. Goldeen was mainly white with some red details, and it had a horn on it's head. Both pokemon took a bit to flounder on the platforms before finding the water. "Tentacool, start this thing out with bubblebeam!" Pool commanded. His pokemon swam to about 10 feet infront of Goldeen and shot bubbles by it's face. Goldeen easily dodged, and charged at Tentacool.

"Ram into it!" Misty commanded to Goldeen. It rushed through the water, zigzagging to confuse Tentacool. Tentacool was dizzy from watching Goldeen and was struck by the horn on it's head. Tentacool drifted backwards in the water and was ready for some revenge.

"Damn it, Poison Sting!" Pool yelled. "We need to finish this quick!" Tentacool spat out needles dipped with poison at the Goldeen. Goldeen dodged most of them, but it was struck by one needle that was way off course. This one needle was enough to afflict Goldeen with a poison status ailment.

"Fire back with another tackle!" Misty shouted. Goldeen started charging at Tentacool. While charging, it fell to the bottom of the tank. "Damn poison," Misty noted. "Tackle one more time!" Goldeen regained momentum and once again swam through the water at Tentacool. Tentacool dodged it this time, with ease.

"Our turn, go use a tackle of your own!" Tentacool blazed through the water at Goldeen. Misty's Goldeen tried to dodge but the effects of poison stopped it from moving far. "Okay, once you hit it, use your tentacles to toss it into the wall!" Pool commanded from the sidelines. When Tentacool rammed into Goldeen, it grabbed Goldeen by the horn on it's head, and then Tentacool forced Goldeen into the clear glass wall. Goldeen floated to the top of the water.

"Goldeen is unable to battle, Tentacool is the winner!" The judge announced.

"Nice job Goldeen" Misty had Goldeen return to it's pokeball. "My last pokemon, go Staryu!" Misty said. She threw the pokeball and a skin colored seastar with a light purple gem in the middle came out. It didn't have a face or anything, just the gem in the middle. Staryu decided to stay on one of the floating platforms, above the water. "Psychic," She commanded. The gem in the middle of Staryu's body began to glow a bright pink color, as a pink outline covered Tentacool's body. Tentacool was being controlled telepathically by Staryu! It was forced into one of the walls underground, knocking it out.

"Tentacool is unable to battle, Staryu is the winner!" The judge said.

Suddenly, Kaiser and Daniel bursted through the doors leading to the entrance to the gym. "Finally!" Kaiser said to Daniel and Pool. "Sorry, we got a little caught up when we saw this free buffet!" Kaiser was a little disappointed in himself that he had missed part of Pool's battle, but he was satisfied with the meal he just had.

"Great job Tentacool..." Pool said. He returned Tentacool and threw out his next pokeball. "Go get em, Beedrill!" Beedrill emerged from its pokeball, ready to avenge his fallen ally. Pool finally noticed his two friends after they'd been waving at him for about thirty seconds. "Well, it sure took you two long enough."

To be continued.


	13. Cascade Badge, Ahoy! (Part 2)

"Eh, whatever. We went to a free buffet. I regret nothing!" Kaiser yelled back to him. "So, I'm guessing you've met Misty?"

"Yeah, now shut up I'm trying to concentrate" Pool calmly said back to his friend. "Beedrill, Poison Jab!" Beedrill took a milisecond to compose itself, then blasted through the air at Staryu. Staryu jumped backwards into the pool, and sunk to the bottom. Beedrill's Poison Jab had no hope of hitting Staryu underwater.

"Get it with Psychic!" Misty yelled out, loud enough so that Staryu could hear her underwater. Staryu's gem in the middle of it's body once again glowed a bright pink color, and a visible pink outline formed around Beedrill's body.

"Ugh, snap out of it!" Pool called to Beedrill. The pink outline faded a bit, but Beedrill still looked like it was under control by the Psychic attack. It was forced out of the air, downward, towards one of the few solid platforms. Right before it was about to hit the platform, it was pushed upwards. Beedrill had pretended to be under the influence of the Psychic attack, to catch Staryu off guard! "Dang Beedrill, nice! Now, Sunny Day!" Beedrill gazed up at the sun for a good five seconds, and the sun rays intensified on the battlefield. Some of the water was beginning to evaporate into water vapor, leaving Staryu open for an attack. "Get it with Solar Beam!" Pool confidently called out to Beedrill. Beedrill stuck it's stinger up in the air, and a beam of solar powered heat was shot straight at Staryu.

"Get out of the way!" Misty commanded. Staryu was able to evade the Solar Beam by using what water was still left in the pool. "Water Gun!" She called out. "Aim at the wings!" A pressurized current was shot out of the gem in the middle of Staryu's body at Beedrill. It's wings were hit. Since it's wings got wet, they became damp and Beedrill fell straight to the bottom of the pool that was once filled with water. Beedrill began edging closer to the wall as Staryu was looking for the move to end the battle.

"Solar Beam!" Pool yelled out of nowhere. A blast of intense heat powered by the sun came out of Beedrill's stinger and struck Staryu head on. Staryu fell backwards to the ground, in a daze.

"Staryu is unable to battle. The challenger wins!" The referee had made his descision.

"Awesome!" Pool returned Beedrill to it's pokeball.

"Nice job there, Staryu..." Misty said dissappointedly.

"Yeah, yeah, good battle and all that." Pool rambled. Misty took the Cascade Badge out of her pocket, it was shaped like a teardrop. Pool ran over to Misty and took the badge out of her hands. He then rushed into the V.I.P. room of the gym. "Woah." Pool was in awe at how fancy this place looked. Everything was so red that it was shiny. The walls were bookcases filled with books of all different genres and styles. Pool sat down on the red couch set up against the right wall. "Damn it, where did that Larry guy go?" He asked aloud. Kaiser and Daniel rushed in the door leading into the V.I.P. room. "Wait, how are you guys here?"

"Already got my badge" Kaiser explained to him.

"Me too, I've got 3" Daniel continued.

"What, no way!" Pool denied.

"Way." Kaiser cut him off. "I heard there's a secret staircase hidden under a rug, Misty was talking about it to one of the security guards. Let's check under the rugs." The three lifted up the rugs, one by one. On the fifth rug, Pool was about to give up hope. When the red and yellow rug was lifted up, it revealed a secret staircase leading to who knows where. The three decided to descend down the staircase into the darkness ahead.


	14. Getting Information

The three entered the dark hallway that the staircase led to. There was a faint light at the end of the hallway, illuminating the walkway for our three travelers. Daniel, Kaiser, and Pool and began walking. As time passed, the walking slowly evolved into a power walk, which was forced into a full on sprint. The light that they had seen could now be made out. It was a window for a metal door that was obviously locked. Metal bars held the door in place. Despite this, Kaiser tried the door. It didn't budge. "Well, how the hell are we supposed to get in now?" Pool said to the others. The pain was obvious in his voice. "Let me try," Daniel retorted, while digging through his pockets. He took out a plastic credit card looking object that had a big, colorful 'K' on it. "What's that?" Kaiser asked him. "I'm not entirely sure; I found this on the ground on the sidelines of the battlefield. I decided to pick it up because it might be useful and damn it, it's worth a try." Daniel responded. He fiddled with the card and the door for about 15 seconds and heard a click! Daniel returned the card to his pocket and opened the door.

The room was of considerable size with tons of machinery everywhere. On a lengthy lab table sat at least 75 pokeballs, all labeled differently. The walls were lined with PC's and Pokemon Transfer Machines, or PTMs for short. The floor was one giant mirror. At one certain PTM stood a familiar figure, Larry Kyozu. "Here for your Bulbasaur? Well you're too late!" He shouted out manically. He sidestepped to reveal a pokeball in the PTM. The machine was labeled 'Vermillion City'. He pressed a button on the machine and in a burst of light, the pokeball vanished. "You…" Pool said softly under his breath. "You're going down right here, right now."Alright I'll choose Tentacool, and then… Wait… Then I'll choose Beedrill! Oh yeah…

As if in sync with Pool's thoughts, Daniel spoke. "He's right. You're going down. This is immoral and this has to be stopped. Go, Dratini." Daniel threw out his pokeball, revealing a small blue and white snake. "You wanna go? Fine. You're toast. Knock em out, Squirtle." Larry threw his own pokeball, once again calling the demented Squirtle to action. "Watch out for the dark aura attack!" Pool exclaimed. "You think I need this crappy Dratini? Ha." Larry fired back. "Water Gun." He commanded. Squirtle spat out a small stream of water at Dratini; which it easily dodged without a command. "DragonBreath" Daniel spoke. Dratini instantly closed in on the startled Squirtle. Dratini opened its mouth, preparing for the attack. Squirtle wanted to look tough so it decided to tank the inevitable blast. Instead of using DragonBreath, Dratini coiled itself around Squirtle, binding it completely. "Bind" Dratini let out a fierce orange blast of pure dragon power, landing a direct hit on Squirtle. Dratini ceased the bind as Squirtle wobbled backwards and fell on its shell. "You're not done, Squirtle. Let's hit it with a Skull Bash" Larry commanded once more as Squirtle found its way back on its feet. Squirtle charged at the nearby Dratini. "DragonBreath again" Daniel had complete focus, while Larry was obviously losing his cool. As Squirtle made contact with Dratini's body, Dratini twisted itself around Squirtle's head. Once again without the command, Dratini knew what to do. It used DragonBreath right on top of Squirtle. The water pokemon was done for. A defeated Larry returned his pokemon.

"Too easy. Now, tell us where Bulbasaur is." Daniel's voice bellowed throughout the isolated room. "Can't you read, you idiot? Vermillion City. But you'll never get it back. It's in our second largest base in the region. There's no possible way you could find it, let alone recapture it." Larry admitted. Daniel took a step towards Larry, and the evildoer instantly flinched. Daniel let out a little laugh and glocked Larry right in the face. His motionless body fell to the ground. He was definitely out cold after that hard hit. "Let's take him to Officer Jenny." Daniel said. The three adventurers (plus Larry) left the now deserted Cerulean Gym. Daniel dragged Larry to the police station and explained what had happened and that Larry was a part of the Kyozu clans scheming. Officer Jenny thanked Daniel for his cooperation and left Larry to be interrogated. "Alright. It looks like we're going to Vermillion City." Daniel said. "What are we waiting for?" Pool said, defeated, but determined. He started walking south, towards Saffron City. Daniel moved his hand onto Pool's shoulder, effectively stopping him in his tracks. "Saffron City has been confined for weeks. There was a poison outbreak that shut the whole city down. We have to take the long route, crossing through Lavender town." Daniel said, pointing onto Route 9. "Hmph… Alright" Pool knew that there was no time to waste, and this wasn't exactly his bowl of cherries. He started off on the path to route 9 with his companions.

A/N: If you haven't caught on, Dratini is trained to use different moves than the ones that Daniel commands it to.


	15. We Three Douchebags

"Hold it!" Pool's head whipped around at the sound of Daniel's voice. "We gotta stop by the center first; both of our Pokemon are injured" Kaiser agreed, and the three walked back to Cerulean City together. "You need to stop rushing, Pool" Daniel scolded. "I just want Bulbasaur back alright, okay?" He retorted. "That's understandable, but if you end up fighting like you're acting right now, there's no way you'll make it to the Pokemon league" The trio healed their Pokemon (Thanks to Nurse Joy) and resumed going where they were headed, route nine.

As Pool, Daniel, and Kaiser were walking down route nine, they spotted some gang members harassing some little children. One of the gang members was tall, skinny, and sported a T-shirt of some crappy band. The one in the middle was buff, his muscles ripping through his full black shirt. He wasn't as tall as the previously mentioned man, but that didn't matter. The last one was a bit on the tubby side with some gold chains hanging from his neck. He basically looked like your typical run of the mill douche. They each commanded a certain Pokemon against the children. The first owned a Wartortle, the second owned a Machoke, and the third owned a Munchlax. The children were being taunted by the scary Pokemon. Machoke was the main source of distress; it had been using Scary Face to terrify the children.

"Hey!" Daniel stepped forward as he called out. _Oh god._ Pool thought. The look on Kaiser's face said the same thing. The thugs looked over in Daniel's direction and instantly lost interest in the children. The team of three, accompanied by their Pokemon, made their way to Pool's group. "Hey there kiddy" The buff one replied. "Why were you doing that?" Daniel asked them calmly. "Because we can!" The thug hi-fived one of his friends. "That's not very nice," Daniel responded. "Oh yeah?" The thug started. "And who's gonna stop me?" Daniel pondered this for a second. "We will." Pool and Kaiser both looked at Daniel in astonishment, they didn't think he was this stupid. "Three on three." Daniel set the rules. The thugs' Pokemon all grinned simultaneously at the idea of a fight. "First team to have a Pokemon faint is the loser." The thugs scoffed. "Deal." Pool took Daniel aside. "What are you thinking?" "These guys are total pushovers," Daniel assured him. "Alright…" Pool responded reluctantly. Daniel emerged from the two person huddle and coldly spoke, "Let's get this started."

Kaiser sent out his Growlithe, Daniel sent out his Dratini, and Pool sent out Beedrill. "You guys ready?" Daniel asked his teammates. "Y-yeah" The two reluctantly responded. The trainers spread out to opposite sides of the open field, all of the bystanders watching closely. Each trainer's corresponding Pokemon took their place in front of their trainer. Beedrill with Pool, Growlithe with Kaiser and so on. Beedrill was paired up with Wartortle, Dratini was paired with Machoke and Growlithe was paired up with Munchlax.

The buff thug started things off with a command to his Machoke, but he startled everyone with his surprisingly effeminate voice. "Machoke, go nuts." He obviously didn't know how to command his Pokemon. Machoke sprinted towards Dratini, who dodged every single punch with grace and agility. Its snake like figure twisted and turned around Machoke's punches and without a command, automatically used Bind and compressed Machoke's right arm.

While that was happening, Kaiser and his Growlithe took the offensive against Munchlax. Kaiser commanded Growlithe to start off with a Fire Fang. The Fire Fang connected but didn't appear to do much damage to Munchlax. The fat biker howled "Use Stockpile!" Munchlax briefly glowed a faint white before growing to be a bit chubbier. Growlithe tried another Fire Fang but it had even less of an effect than the previous. The biker smirked as Munchlax shook Growlithe off its arm and slammed into Growlithe. "Body Slam again!" The biker screamed. Munchlax once again pushed forward. "Use Ember on the ground!" Kaiser called out to his Pokemon. Growlithe ignited the ground in front of itself, which Munchlax ran right into. The large Pokemons feet caught fire almost instantly. Munchlax went ballistic and began rolling on the ground, completely forgetting about the attack order it was given.

Beedrill stared intensely at the lead biker's Wartortle. "Here's the plan" Pool started. "Gather sunlight while dodging everything." Beedrill nodded its head in unison with Pool's words. The head biker started things off "Wartortle, a few Water Guns and we've got this." Wartortle took a battle stance and began firing off small bursts of water at Beedrill. The bee Pokemon just swiveled from side to side, dancing around the water projectiles. "Great job! Now let's get to the plan." Pool called out. Beedrill began to glow a shiny yellow color while it was floating in the air. Wartortle was obviously extremely agitated; it started firing off more shots with more power behind each one. Beedrill continuously dodged while absorbing sunlight at a constant rate. The tip of its stinger began glowing a bright white. With a boom rivaling that of a rocket liftoff, The Solar Beam was shot at Wartortle. The blue Pokemon quickly reacted and hid in its shell so the attack had no effect.

Dratini looked directly at Daniel who nodded his head. Still constricting Machoke, Dratini let off a Dragon Breath attack right in the muscular Pokemons face. Machoke slipped out of Dratinis grip and clenched its big fist around the small snake Pokemon. Machoke threw Dratini straight down, into the ground. The newly bruised Pokemon let out a sharp cry of pain. Daniel gasped. "Dratini!" he called out to his pokemon. The blue snake looked at Daniel with confident eyes. It wasn't done just yet.

Wartortle successfully nailed Beedrill with the shot of water. Beedrill's wings weren't able to withstand it's body, and it fell to the ground. Pool needed to think quickly, Wartortle was quickly closing the space between the two. "Growlithe!" Pool called out out, to Kaiser's surprise. "Use flamethrower on Beedrill!" Growlithe was reluctant to do such a thing and looked towards his trainer for guidance. Kaiser nodded towards his partner, encouraging it to listen to Pool.

Wartortle crept closer and closer, striking true fear into Beedrill who was left with almost no chance to win this battle. Growlithe ignited a patch of grass near Beedrill with a flamethrower attack. "Solar Beam" Pool said confidently. Beedrill harnessed the heat energy from the nearby flame and unleashed a wicked green ray at Wartortle. The result was a direct hit that knocked Wartortle completely out. Pool smirked and walked over to Beedrill, and his friends followed suit with their own companions.

The gang members all returned their pokemon to their pokeballs. Daniel was the first to confront them with Pool and Kaiser close behind. "Get out of here, you're all an embarrassment to trainers all around." Daniel scoffed. The gang retreated, completely defeated. "I'll get you back one day." the chubby gang member said as they departed. Daniel, Kaiser, and Pool all returned their pokemon. "Pool, that was a great strategy you came up with back there. Nice job." Daniel commended him. "Alright!" Kaiser butted in. "You guys can talk about that amazing battle we just had, but I see Lavender town right there. Let's get there already!" Kaiser, impatient as always. The group began their short walk to Lavender Town.


	16. Sp00ky

"We're almost there," Kaiser pointed out. The three had been walking for hours, despite the fact that Kaiser had seen the city itself. The entire forest area the three were in was covered by a dense fog, making the visibility almost as low as 10%. "How could you fall for such an obvious illusion?" Pool asked his friend. Kaiser turned around and was about to rant on him, but Daniel chimed in. "Now, now, the illusion got all of us... Let's just stick together and we'll all be fine. Alright-"

"Uhm," Pool's voice was filled with an obvious distress. "Where's Kaiser...?" Daniel did a 360 turn to look around for him, but he was nowhere to be found. "I tie my shoe for five seconds and he's gone just like that... I'm gonna kick his ass when I find him."

"If- you find him." Daniel corrected him awkwardly. "The best thing we can do right now is look for him. Let's find Lavender town and make a plan." Daniel and Pool stayed on the path they were on, merely hoping it would lead them to Lavender Town. There were faint shrieks heard from distances away. A shadow dashed across the mist and Pool yelped softly, surprising Daniel. Pool was visually showing his embarrassment. "Let's hurry up" Daniel said to Pool in a condescending tone. The duo sped up, and soon enough a speed walk turned into a high tempo jog.

The two thumped into a wall and fell back on their behinds. "Who puts a wall in the middle of a trail?" Pool grumbled to himself while getting up. Daniel, in shock, slowly and calmly spoke. "Look… Up…" His voice was trembling. Pool's head tilted upwards slowly, scared of what was awaiting his vision at the arc of his movement. He was staring directly into a wild Gengar's crazed eyes. Before Pool even had time to process what was happening, he instantly sprinted in the opposite direction only to make contact with another giant Gengar and fall to the ground.

_Two giant Gengars… Looks like there's only one option here._ Daniel thought to himself. "Come on out, Blue." Daniel, now on his own two feet, threw his pokeball downward. Out came the giant tall blue snake known as Gyarados. It let out a roar which intimidated the two giant Gengars. But these two ghostly opponents weren't ready to back down from a fight. Pool got up and ran to Daniel to hide under Gyarados. "Gyarados, use Crunch!" Daniel's pokemon thrusted its jaw forward and used its massive jaws to bite into the Gengar right in front of Pool and Daniel. The Gengar faded into the shadows as Gyarados turned around and smacked the other Gengar right in the face with a disastrous Aqua Tail move. Not giving Gengar any time to react, Gyarados instantly sunk its teeth into the ghost type pokemon, making it also vanish.

"Nice job, Blue!" Daniel said. "Y-yeah, nice job there Blue." Pool said, still a bit shaken up from the whole ordeal. "You must be a great trainer if your Gyarados obeys you like that." Pool noted. "Do you remember that one time where a Gyarados tore up a whole beach? It was all over the news." Daniel laughed to himself and smirked. "Yeah, Blue was a wild one." Pool's jaw dropped. "So you mean… You got that crazy, insane, mental pokemon to obey you like that?!" He was ecstatic. "Hm, I guess. I never really gave it much thought, you know?" Daniel responded, not missing a beat. "Let's get to Lavender Town now." Daniel returned Blue and the two began jogging towards their destination once more.

Pool gasped for air. "I think… We're… Close." The two stopped running for a second when Daniel piped up. "Yeah, I see it, we're definitely there." The two walked the rest of the distance and entered the eerie town. There was few buildings, one of which was completely uninhabited. The door and windows were all boarded up to keep intruders out. Two buildings stood out. The first was the Pokemon Center, the only establishment in the whole down that was painted a bright orange. Every other building was either black or a harsh unflattering purple. The other building that stood was none other than the infamous Lavender Town Tower. Simply looking at the strange tower struck pure fear into whoever laid eyes on it.

Pool and Daniel stuck together, slowly making their way around every creepy pedestrian in the area. The two ended up in the pokemon center, where they were greeted but a skinnier than normal Nurse Joy. Pool and Daniel each gave the nice nurse their pokeballs. Pool's two and Daniel's three. One of Daniel's pokeballs was a bright blue color. "Excuse me Nurse Joy" Daniel called out. the Nurse turned around after she finished putting the pokeballs in the healing machine. "Yes, sweetie?" She said to Daniel in a sweet tone. "Have you by chance seen our friend Kaiser? He's about this high" He motioned with his hands. "And might've had his Growlithe with him?" Nurse Joy perked up. "Yep! He passed through here already!" Pool gave off a sigh of relief. "Where did he go?" He interrupted. "He said something about checking out the Lavender Town Tower, despite my warnings…" Daniel let out a sigh this time. "Damn, we need to go there Pool." Pool nodded in agreement. "I know." He said coldly. "Some terrible stuff has happened there." Nurse Joy added. "Yup…" The two said in unison. The healing machine let out an obnoxious _BING_ as Nurse Joy picked up the pokeballs and handed them back to their respectful owners. "Thank you! I hope you come again!" Nurse Joy told them. "Thank you" Pool told her. "You ready?" Daniel spoke to Pool. "Yep..." He responded.

The two left the orange building hopeful that they would find Kaiser. The tower wasn't actually that far away, but the walk seemed like a mile. Every step echoed eerily through the town. Pedestrians around stared intensely at the two walking. Even their clothing was out of place. The ominous feeling in the area was unlike anything Pool or Daniel had ever experienced. Every person they passed gave off the vibe that a serial killer stalking their prey would give off. An elderly man to the right of Daniel and Pool was murmuring slightly audible phrases to himself. "HAUNTER, HAUNTER, HAUNTER" the man screamed in agony. It was as if he was being mentally tortured by a traumatic past experience. The man dropped on his hands and feet in one quick motion. His body jerked around randomly before crawling quickly towards Pool and Daniel. "You two..." He started off then looked directly into Pool's eyes and gave off a distant, frightening stare. "Your friend..." He said without skipping a beat. "He's gone. He's one of us. Just leave..." The man's gaze fell, as he collapsed to the cold pavement motionless.

Pool turned slowly towards Daniel, who was wearing a completely blank expression. "What do... Do you think he meant?"

"He meant nothing." Daniel said. His voice echoed across the silent town. "Let's get there already." He tensed up at the end of his sentence and put a foot forward. Pool followed, wary for other potential encounters like the one that had just occurred. The temperature dropped a couple degrees seemingly with every step the two took. Thoughts of doubt creeped through Pool's mind, while Daniel himself also had some pessimistic thoughts. Daniel turned around and faced Pool. "Promise me this." Daniel put his hand on Pool's shoulder. "Promise me, that no matter what happens in there, we'll both stay strong and get out of there." Pool nodded his head. They stopped at the entrance to Lavender Tower. Pool let out a sigh of fear and tightly gripped the door handle. The doors creaked but remained stationary. Daniel gave it a slight tug, but once again the doors wouldn't budge. The two looked at each other and simultaneously nodded. They backed up and sprinted at the door. They collided with the wood but were simply sent backwards with bruises on their arms. From inside the tower, a menacing laugh was heard faintly by Pool. The double doors parted mysteriously, leaving an open path for Daniel and Pool into the dark void that was the Lavender Tower.


	17. The Haunter Becomes the Haunted

Daniel and Pool cautiously entered the seemingly abandoned building, taking it step by step. The main floor was covered with a grid of tombstones. Pool wiped the dust off of one and read "Raticate." The doors behind Pool and Daniel slammed shut, producing a loud BANG! "W-w-what the c-crap?" Pool trembled. The entire floor was pitch black, except for a torch on the wall next to Daniel. Under the torch, a small group Ratatta scattered away from the trainer. Daniel kept his composure and made his way to Pool's voice. The torch illuminated the same tombstone from earlier, which Pool read aloud once again.

"B-Bulbasaur..."

"Keep your emotions in check, Pool..." Daniel tried to console him. "Come on." Daniel and Pool weaved in and out of the tombstone jungle gym and eventually made it to the stairs. Faintly, they heard a voice from the third floor.

"No! Go away!" The voice screamed, completely terrified. The voice sounded... Like Kaiser. "Let's get up there now." Pool masked his fright with determination as he dragged Daniel up the staircase. They walked up the steps, cautious of traps and other shenanigans. The second they stepped on the second floor, they were barked at by a shadowy figure. Pool almost fell backwards, but Daniel propped him right back up. The figure kept barking. Louder. And louder. It crept up on the trainers, slowly but surely. Daniel held up the torch and the mysterious figure was revealed.

"Wait…" Pool started. "Growlithe?" The menacing bark turned into a bark of relief as Growlithe recognized the two trainers who had ascended the staircase. He faced Daniel. "That means Kaiser is around" Growlithe led the way to the staircase on the opposite side of the floor. Instead of the ground being covered with tombstones, the ground was scattered with tiny hordes of scurried away as Growlithe led Pool and Daniel to the other side. Just as they were about to go up the second stairwell, they were shoved to the wall on the left roughly. Growlithe fell on Pool, who silently thought to himself _what the crap…_

In their path stood two majorly pissed of ghost types. Pool was about to say something, but Daniel spoke up first. "I know. You need to go on ahead and get Kaiser. I can take care of the Gengar. Go, Blue!" How his Gyarados managed to fit in the building was beyond Pool, but he didn't question it. Wary of his surroundings, Daniel decided that it would be in his best interest to not level the building. "Aqua Tail!" the blonde haired boy commanded. Gyarados easily knocked the two ghost types aside, which allowed Pool to stealthily make his way (with Growlithe following) up the second stairwell.

Alone, on the final level of Lavender Tower, was Kaiser, sitting on a throne made of stone. The dimly lit room made every shadow seem like it was dancing around the boy. "Kaiser!" Pool ran to him, but was immobilized halfway there. _Tsk! What's... Happening..._ He even struggled to think. Kaiser's body lifted... No, floated.. off the throne and stood up. Those weren't shadows in the room. The dark aura emitting from Kaiser's body engulfed the area around him, slowly draining the color and life out of his surroundings.

"Kaiser's gone now..." Kaiser spoke. His normal voice had turned into a cold and distant one. "And you're mine." He walked over to Pool and punched him right in the jaw. After recovering Pool tried to bargain with Kaiser, but to no avail. He glanced into Kaiser's eyes quickly and noticed that they had changed colors. From blue to black.

"Kaiser, I know you're in there!" Pool yelled as Kaiser kept going throwing punches. Eventually, Pool knew he had to fight back. So that's what he did. A few jabs here, a few there, and even a sucker punch. Kaiser seemed undamaged by the physical trauma, he showed no sign of pain or fear. Pool wrestled with him for control, shoving him to the ground. The two fought back and forth until growlithe came in and sunk its teeth into Kaiser. He saw his pokemon's hurting soul. Pool managed to open his eyes and saw that Kaiser's eye color had returned to normal. He hugged his Growlithe, embracing the strength it gave him. "Kaiser..." Pool was cut short on account of him being thrown against another wall.

The Pokemon that possessed Kaiser was pissed. It stared down Kaiser, but the boy didn't falter. Kaiser looked at Growlithe and nodded. The fire type made quick work of the Pokemon. But as Growlithe was about to finish the job, a pokeball struck the Pokemon on the head. _One... Two... Three... Click!_ Kaiser had just... Caught the Haunter that was possessing him? Daniel made his way up the stairs and in comedic fashion asked "What did I miss?" to which Pool just sighed.

The three made their way out of Lavender Tower and to the Pokemon center, Kaiser recounting what all happened to him on the way, as well as why he decided to catch the Haunter. He said that he wanted to see what it could do in battle. They healed their teams and decided that once again it was time to move on to the next town in their quest for Pool's Bulbasaur. The three friends began on their journey to the next city, leaving Lavender Town as a distant memory and nothing more.


End file.
